No Doubt
by Yaoimelody
Summary: LavaShipping. TechnoShipping. Kai finally shows Cole their apartment, and Zane finally asks something to Jay...


"What do you like better?" Questioned Cole curiously and flipped through yet another wedding magazine. They were basically littering the living room coffee table, but still the dark-haired felt he had a need for just… a few more.

Kai pretended to give a quick glance and nod, and went back to leaning back and staring at the ceiling like it was actually interesting.

Catching onto it, Cole nearly grit his teeth, and without even bothering to look his fiancé's way, "Alright, hot pink is a good color for your wedding kimono…"

Immediately the red ninja shot the distance they were apart, and grabbed for the reading material quickly, but it was held above both their heads. Eventually the brunet dropped his arm in defeat, "Fine I didn't pay attention, and you got me!" He sighed and waited for the magazine to be lowered. Loosing the green-blue irises back to the self-planner, the tanned teenager huffed and placed his feet on the table. "This is boring, can we get going already?"

Cole perked up at last, "Where are we going, Kai?"

The fire ninja grinned, "You'll have to follow me to see."

"Is this what we packed for…?" At first it wasn't very obvious until- "Oh Kai, are we getting… A place to live?"

Not answering but getting up to leave the current room, said male eventually came back with their duo suitcases and carried them as shoulder bags. "Alright, I already let everyone know we would be going off to be somewhere else." They left the shaded inside of the ship to move towards the deck and the open space to jump off onto. "Ready… set…" They spotted a nearby rooftop of an apartment building that Kai gave a grin at, and nodded to hop off there. The couple opened the roof door and started to cascade down the steps until they reached a certain room on the way.

Kai paused and allowed himself the freedom to check around his waist and found where he kept a key at in the hidden but handy pockets in his ninja attire. The brunet stuck it into the doorknob and slowly turned it until it wouldn't budge anymore. He then moved his grasp onto the knob itself and opened it eagerly. He allowed his partner to go in first, though he was just as excited. Cole stopped once he was fully in the entrance, and the fire ninja followed suit.

It was silent as he took the key out of the door, and then finally shut it behind them. The ground ninja sniffed a bit, but from a mixture of feeling touched and also actually smelling something. He drifted towards the island kitchen and nearly died… There was a silver dishwasher, matching refrigerator, black oven, cream microwave, and it was very clean… for now. He curiously opened the oven to see where the smell was coming from.

It turned out there was actually nothing in it, but he was still stubborn and desiring the answer as ever. Eventually Kai came in the room after placing down the suitcase bags and chuckled, "Cole, there's nothing-"

"Yes there is!" Snapped the slightly younger teenager lightly, "I can so smell it…"

The brunet stalked over to the cupboard and in the mix of packaged foods, pulled out an air freshener designed to smell like chocolate cake.

Grumbling, Cole took it and nearly slammed it down. Then he spun around, "Whatever, there better not be any other taunting items around, or I may never come back here." True to his word, the dark haired spied around the rest of the house. The bathroom was nicely sized and still looked new and well kept. There was the biggest area furthest in- the living room.

There were a few pieces of furniture, a few huge and plush dark red reclining chairs and opposite facing, then an equally plush vinyl couch. Something made his thing Dareth… Shrugging he also found a bamboo coffee table and a few coasters and more feminine magazines that were new-looking… 'Good new reading,' grinned the dark-adorned happily as his partner started to drag him another way slowly. Staring over the paintings he hadn't noticed before.

Stopping them quickly, Cole went back to see them full on. He gaped at how sad yet beautiful they were. A single faceless and bald person was covering its face in one portrait, while another had more drippy effects of melding dark paints. From twisting and unrealistic body shapes to characters that could pass as people known by them. His eyes finally found one that looked like it was his favorite…

One person had on dark clothing, while the other one had bright red similarly distorted. The two looked happy, but with something it their way.

"Zane made these," admitted Kai at last, then noticed where Cole was staring, "Oh that one? He made that when we were too scared to ask each other out."

"Cool," breathed the other, figuring that Vincent Van Gogh and Zane would've been great friends from the looks of things.

They were soon side by side once more, "Yeah, he did a bunch of others, too. He keeps the ones that remind him of Jay… But he's too scared to show him."

"Shouldn't he know that Jay loves him no matter what?" Cole pointed out, feeling bad for the android.

They both knew the answer though; the bleach blond had a very complicated mindset. One moment there was speech that another part would never think up. It wasn't necessarily multiple personalities, or something pertaining to it, but Zane was unpredictable at times. And he also remembered how they others would constantly rag on him for being out of their considerable teenager norm. No matter how many times the other apologized, the android would always remember that.

"So seriously, what did you want to show me?" Cole realized he didn't even need to ask…

"I can't believe that Cole and Kai got an apartment!" Smiled Jay happily, eagerly snuggling into his boyfriend's chest as they decidedly lied upon their bottom bunk.

It grew silent on the blonde's side, and a voice quietly wondered, "Did you mean it when you would marry me?"

"Hm?" Hummed the brunet curiously, curious if he caught the question right.

Zane shifted and got out of the bunk, and landed onto a knee. He felt around his kimono until he produced a golden ring. The intricate detail was a twisting icy shimmer around the outside and it surprised Jay enough to eagerly sit up to see it better. The kneeling teenager took a breath, "Jay Walker… Are you sure you wanted to marry me?"

After that glomp, the blond should never have even been unsure in the first place…


End file.
